New Car
by Shyrstyne
Summary: Oneshot. Movieverse. Sam and Michaela contemplate how they will pass off Bumblebee's transformation from Old Beater to Expensive Shiner. Kinda not really funny, but trying


It begged to be written

------

"So… What now?"

They were staring at a particularly spectacular sunset, content mostly to just sit and do nothing.

Well, mostly.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Sam had no worries. He had his girlfriend, his awesome car, and his best friend disguised as his awesome car. What was there to worry about?

Besides the ever-present possibility of a Decepticon revenge attack. But who's keeping track?

"Well don't you think that people might ask how you got a 2008 camaro when just yesterday you had a $4000 piece of crap?"

Bumblebee's engine revved discontentedly, obviously taking offense. Michaela apologized before looking back up at Sam. He shrugged.

"I… Dunno. I guess I never thought about it." He said finally.

"Well you should think of something, because people are going to ask." Michaela stated.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating the problem while observing the sunset.

".. We could tell them I trashed the other one and bought a new one." Sam suggested at length.

"And got the money from where? Anyone who knows you knows that your Dad sure wouldn't pay up." Michaela snorted. They lapsed back into silence.

"..I could tell mum and dad that the government gave it to me as an apology for kidnapping us." Sam didn't really know where that theory came from, but it sounded awesome.

At least until Michaela started poking holes in it.

"And have your parents start phoning the government for giving the adolescent the vehicle instead of the legal guardians?" Michaela was having a field day poking holes in his plans, he could already tell. "I don't think so. Nobody but your parents would believe it anyways."

"Well what do you suggest then?" He retorted. He never was good with word games.

Michaela opened her mouth to retort when a call from over the hill interrupted them. Looking over his shoulder to his left, Sam clearly saw Miles trotting up to them.

"Yo, Sam, dude, where've you been man? You disappeared for like three days and nobody knew where you went. Where'd you go man?" Miles took the initiative and plopped himself next to Sam on Bumblebee's hood. "Don't tell me you were with your girlfriend?"

"What- No!- I-" Sam stuttered helplessly. He was probably lucky Michaela was there. Rolling her eyes, she decided to help him out.

"Sam's aunt got sick so he had to go with his parents to check on her. I decided to tag along." Sam thanked her genius, but Miles was skeptical.

"Uh huh. Suuure." It was obvious he wasn't buying it, but didn't press the issue as he patted the side of the shiny yellow camaro. "So when'd you get this? What happened to 'Satan's camaro'?" Bumblebee considered showing his displeasure at that statement, but eventually decided against it. For Sam's sake.

Sam and Michaela both immediately started stuttering excuses, becoming tense and babbling away. Miles held up his hands in defensive gesture.

"Whoah whoah! I caught a total of three words from all that, and they included 'alien, totaled, and robot." Miles, for lack of a better word, had an expression that clearly said 'dude.. What the Hell?'. "So you gonna give me the low down or not?"

"Well.." Sam started. "The camaro turned out to be a giant alien robot-" Michaela was giving him evil glares at the back of his head. He could _feel_ them. "-and we were actually off saving the world from other giant alien robots that happened to be evil incarnate." He finished. Miles laughed.

"Alright, alright man. I get it. You don't wanna tell me where you got the sweet ride, that's cool. Jus' as long as I don't find out you've been selling drugs or something."

Sam grinned. Michaela's glare had subsided, and instead turned into a wondering expression.

"So you gonna give me a ride, bro? I doubt you've broken this thing in with how new it's gotta be." Miles was already off the hood and making his way towards the passenger side door.

"You're in the back Miles." Sam called back to him, not yet moving from his spot on the hood.

"Aaw, no way bro! You gotta be kidding me." Miles complained as he climbed into the car. After the door had shut, Sam and Michaela began to make their own way off the hood. Sam paused as Michaela gave him a pointedly questioning look. He grinned,

"He's been my best friend since like, first grade. Of course I know how he's gonna react." He told her in explanation. Michaela contemplated this for only a second, before a smile broke out on her face, and they both climbed into the bright yellow camaro.

"Dude, I think you've got another bad radio in this one. It's doing its own thing again." Miles told him as they entered the vehicle.

"Oh?" Sam asked, not really knowing what else to say to that.

"Yeah. You're really gonna have to get that fixed."

".. Nah. It'll be fine."

Miles look plainly told him that he knew _something_ was up, but Sam wasn't worried. Miles did like to pry, but really, what would he find? Nothing believable at any rate.

"You… Aren't really selling drugs for money, are you bro?" Miles asked, almost hesitantly. Sam repressed a surprised chortle.

"No, Miles. I am not selling drugs."

"Promise me."

"I promise you Miles, beyond any sort of doubt, I am not selling or taking any sort of drugs."

"Just making sure."


End file.
